miracles happen
by pyxiegirl
Summary: Jacob is dying Seth knows why did he really imprint on rennesme or was it just to protect her but all Alice knows is that she will find out why to save Jacobs life for his imprints sake
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles** **happen oh shittt!**

Seth's pov.

He's dying Jacob's dying and he's not doing anything to stop it he doesn't even want help. Or me to help him for that matter but I can't just sit here and watch my brother die. I love him too much and I want him to be happy and not wallow in pain that he doesn't deserve. It gets me upset that he's doing this to keep Bella and Edward happy. You see he didn't even really imprint on rennesme. He lied I knew right off the bat he was lying because if a wolf is smart he would know that. Faking an imprint is mega easy but as you can tell some of the members of our pack are fucking stupid. Jake did imprint but it was on Edward he just said rennesme. So they wouldn't have to kill her and since we killed the volturi the pack leaves us alone. But idk how long it will be before I can't take it anymore and end up opening my big mouth and tell someone. I've been blocking my thoughts from Edward so he wouldn't have a clue of what's going on. I want to tell him like I said but Jacob told me not to. But urgh Edward needs to know Jake doesn't have that much time left. His wolf is already dying and once you're wolf dies you do to. Not to mention it's very painful and I don't think Jake will be able to handle any more pain.

"Hey Seth what you doing" I looked to see my favorite pixie laying next to me against the tree.

"Hey Alice and nothing much just thinking" I replied trying to hide my sadness.

"Oh well okay then want to go shopping in port angles with me" she asked I could feel my eyes widening oh god this is like the 10th time this week. "God women do you honestly need that much clothes" she laughed and grabbed my hand and we walked back home. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Jacob, Leah and I live here now we each have our own floor. Im still surprised on how big this fucking place is no matter how many times I've been here. As we made it to the garage Alice decided to take her porche while I buckled up and held on to my seat for dear life.

"So Seth" I looked over at her and nodded my head "yes Alice" she looked at me and smiled mischievously.

"Who did Jacob really imprint on" I felt my mouth drop and the only thing that's going through my mind is OH SHIT!

**Lol should I continue it's been a long while since I've written a fan fiction so sorry if it wasn't that great. Just let me know you thought and what you think ok.**

**Mmm I wonder is Seth going to tell Alice yes or no stay tuned to find out **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alice the spy

As we made it to the garage Alice decided to take her porche while I buckled up and held on to my seat for dear life.

"So Seth" I looked over at her and nodded my head "yes Alice" she looked at me and smiled mischievously.

"Who did Jacob really imprint on" I felt my mouth drop and the only thing that's going through my mind is OH SHIT!

**Last chapter **

Alice's pov.

I watched as his mouth dropped I couldn't help but laughed he looked like a deer caught in headlights. So there's one thing for sure I know for a fact Seth knows who Jacob really imprinted on.

I also know that it's not rennesme because as I was going through this new magazine catalog that came in the mail. I had a vision of Nessie and it confused me because I thought once Jacob. Imprinted on her I wasn't allowed to see her future anymore. But I did and she was kissing a really hot guy that wasn't Jacob. So I figured since Seth and Jacob were like best friends he would know what's going on. But I knew I would have to force him to tell me. "Seth I know that you know so please tell me" he was about to open his mouth but them he closed it.

He looked at me with sad eyes "im sorry Ali I can't tell you no matter how much I need to" I shook my head in frustration.

"Seth I want to know what's going on and I want to now and if you don't tell me so help me "I paused once I saw the scared look in his eyes.

I can just see his eyes widening in fear "what, WH-at are you going to do to me "I smiled evilly sometimes I love it when my obsession with shopping comes in handy. I looked at him and said "if you don't tell me now you will go shopping with me for 2 whole months nonstop and you will try on clothes and make up even dresses". Oh if he thinks im kidding I am not man this will be a fun 2 months "you wouldn't dare" I nodded my head "oh yes I would and I'll get you pedicures and manicures" oh the fear in his eyes.

"Jake imprinted on Edward but doesn't want to tell him because he thinks he will hate him and Bella to and he doesn't want to destroy their family so he's chose to die instead" Seth sighed and wiped his forehead.

**Mmm what will Alice's reaction be and what do you think she might do stay to find out **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh Jake imprinted on Edward that is so cute" Seth nodded and laughed at the little pixie girl.

"Yes it really is but Jake doesn't want to tell Edward and for that he's dying he's dying Alice and idk how much time we have left" Seth cried. As they finally reach the store they both got out the car and went inside.

Alice put her arm around the younger boy to comfort him "don't worry Seth we'll figure out a way to save Jake" Seth eyes lit up at the sound of that.

After a whole 2 hours of shopping Seth couldn't help but complain about how the pixie girl had issues and needed to be checked out immediately. Especially for the fact that she got into a shoe fight with some blonde chick, Seth knew that he could never go shopping again.

He looked over at his vampire friend and wondered if she's come up with a plan to help save Jacob.

"Hey Alice" Seth said Alice turned to look at him while getting in the car after packing the bags in the trunk.

Alice nodded her head and look at him concernedly "yes Seth" she answered. The small boy got in the car and buckled up while closing the door and sighed against his seat. Just then Alice automatically knew what was troubling the boy she knew that he was still concerned. About Jacob's safety and well-being "don't worry Seth I have a plan okay" Alice smiled. At the boy reassuringly Seth nodded "thanks Alice I just hope your plan works I don't want to lose Jacob" stated Seth.

"Don't worry Seth please we won't loose Jacob okay he means more to Edward than he realizes" Seth wanted to believe her. But he just wasn't sure if he should. Because he's always seen Edward and Jacob fight constantly and Seth knows some of the stuff. That Edward says hurts Jacob a lot because of the imprint thing. Not to mention he hates hearing Jacob painful cries whenever Edward screams I hate you to him. The pain a werewolf goes through when an imprint Denys them is unbearable. It's worse than when Bella gave birth to Nessie. Who Seth thinks is frankly quit annoying sometimes.  
>But Seth just hopes that whatever Alice's plan is that it just works.<p>

**Mmmm what do you think Alice's plan will be what does our little pixie have up her sleeve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected guests

As they finally reached the Cullen house Seth helped Alice with her bags and was greeted by the Cullen family at the front door.

As they made it to the living room they were shocked to see Emmet and Jake sitting down on the couch watching TV. Jasper was reading a book about wars. Edward, Bella were making out while Nessie was doing her nails with Rosalie and surprisingly Leah.

Emmet turned his head and noticed Alice and Seth flashing them a smile "hey guys god Alice did you buy the whole store or what".

Alice glared at her brother and went upstairs to put her stuff away she came back down with an empty bottle in her hand. This had everybody staring at her curiously "no emmet I did not?" This caused Emmet to let out a laugh but stopped when esme and Carlisle came down stares glaring at him while sitting down on the other coaches. Seth ended up lying down on the floor but he didn't seem to mine anyway.

"Alice honey why do you have an empty beer bottle in your hand "esme asked Alice gave Seth a little smile and which made him. Look at her very weirdly not knowing why in the world she was staring at him like that. Edward notice Alice seemed to be blocking her thoughts which confused him entirely "Alice why are you blocking you thoughts" she only laughed once she noticed all eyes on her. But once the doorbell rang the little pixie hopped to her feet to go answer it. as soon as the door opened all you heard was the sound of angry growls coming from annoyed wolves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry **

**Sorry guys but if I don't get any more reviews for this story im cancelling it. Because I don't understand why im wasting my time if im not getting that much feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys: I wrote that message because there have been times when I would write a story and I would get like 4 reviews and I would still continue with my story. But to get messages saying people stopped reading so im not trying to threatin you guys im just tryna make sure if you like it or if im just wasting my time staying up all night to write. Because I do have other things to do so I wasn't threatning anybody._. I just needed to know if it was good so I wouldn't be sitting here like an idiot writing a lame story. You see my point because I have the flue right now so I could be resting but im not so sorry if needing a few feedbacks are bad. By the way im not the only reader that does im not tryna sound bitchy cause im not im just tryna get my point across. Love that you guys are enjoying this as I am writing this but sorry if I sounded rude in that message. I mean can you blame me I woke up this morning puking up a storm so I didn't mean to sound rude. **

**So am I forgiven?**

"Hello boys" Alice said saying hi to the pack as they made their way back into the Cullen living room.

As everyone sat down it was quite awkward in the Cullen family living room.

"So im guessing everyone is probably wondering why you're here well I figured since we haven't quite all hung out since we defeated the volturi I thought what the heck let's have a game night" Alice chirped. Everyone looked at the little pixie like she grew a second head. Edward turned to look at everyone's thoughts and chuckled at all the responses. While Bella looked at him weirdly

Sam's thoughts ` you have got to be kidding me`.

Paul thoughts 'fan fucking tastic I knew this leech always use to be on crack but damn she must be on some strong shit now'.

Jared's thoughts 'greattttt'

Quil thoughts 'is jasper not laying this chick'

Embry thoughts 'damn out of all the Cullen I thought she was crazy now she's buckets of crazy I wonder if esme can make some food`.

Collin thoughts ` im hungry` "hey esme do you have any leftovers" Collin asked.

Esme smiled "yes I do I'll go warm up some" Collin smiled "thanks".

Edwards smile turned into a frown once he read Seth's thought s `poor Jake I wish I can just tell Edward so he could see how badly Jake needs him`. Edward turned towards Jacob that's when he finally noticed how awful the werewolf looked. He looked so tired and ill what was wrong with him Edward never really cared for the wolf. But seeing him now and noticing how he looks now pains him so much. But what concerns him is what Seth meant by that why Jake would need him. He though Jake hated him I guess he was wrong if Jake needed him then he would be there for him.

Edwards's thoughts were ruined when Alice told them that they were going to be playing a game of sin the bottle.

"Alice how is that going to work there are more boys than there are of us girls "Bella said.

"Well than o well I guess some people are going to have to be kissing their same gender" Alice said.

The pixie new Bella would be upset because Bella doesn't want anybody kissing Edward but her. So she tried convincing Edward to go back upstairs with her.

Edward shook his head no leaving Bella in shock "Edward are you honestly saying no so you actually want to kiss a boy wow I would have never thought I would have considered you to be a fag" everyone stared at her in shock and with hatred.

Including Edward so he did something no one expected him to do he threw Bella off of him very hard to where she landed on the other side of the coach.

This caused Rosalie to bust out laughing including Emmet he high five Edward who gave him one back. Bella glared at them especially Rosalie because she knew that she was enjoying every minute of it. Soon all the werewolves joined in including Jacob which made Edward look at him with a smile. Jacob blushed hoping Edward didn't noticed his reddish cheeks surprisingly he did which made Edward go a little paler. Little did they know Bella saw every fucking minute of their little moment?

Mmmm looks like Bella isn't happy mauhhahahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Southern accent charm

Rosalie's pov.

Ha-ha! That bitch got what she deserved if she was sitting next to me her ass would have been sitting on the floor. I hope Edward is starting to realize what a fake little slut she is. I even give him props for throwing her ungrateful ass.

`Oh shit Edward did you hear me` I said in my head he looked over at me and nodded. But he was angry at all he was smiling. I even noticed his little moment there with Jacob. It was so cute I know what you're thinking me being nice to Jake. Well I never really had a problem with Jake it was just for the fact that he was obsessed with Bella and I couldn't see why there's nothing decent about the girl.

I hope this spin the bottle game is fun I want to see some action in this house I wonder what it would be like to see Paul or Emmet make out. I have no doubt that it would be hot.

Jake's pov.

I couldn't believe he through her like that. I never knew he had it in him god if only I could tell him. I really don't hate Edward how I can hate my imprint. I love him so much he's my baby he's my world no matter how much he would hate it I need my Edward to know how I feel. Maybe this game of spin the bottle is a great idea.

~End of Jake's pov~

As esme came back in the living room with her left over spaghetti Alice asked who would like to go first.

Seth decided he would go first as he spinned the bottle he blushed when it landed on jasper. Both boys slowly got up and sat in the middle of the room. Jasper looked back at Alice to only see her smiling with excitement. Jasper noticed the younger boy was scared to make the first move so he put both hands on Seth's waste. He leaned down and captured his lips the blonde vampire smiled into the kiss when he felt the younger male kissing him back. The kiss started off slowly then passionately Seth brought his hands into jasper's hair and moaned. Seth's moans were like music to jaspers ears if a vampire could blush that's exactly what he would be doing right now. To say he didn't like this kiss would be a lie because of how hard he was getting right now. He could feel Seth's harden cock against brushing against his jeans. Jasper groaned and nibbled down on Seth's lip waiting to explore the younger werewolf's delicious mouth. Seth happily obliged jasper moaned as both tongue's battle for dominance. As Seth started to pull away for air jasper took the chance to kiss down the boy's neck leaving small love marks.

"Jas-per"Seth moaned getting really horny he jumped when he felt jasper's hands unbuckling his pants and going inside his cock. Seth did the same thing he unbuttoned jasper jeans they both jerked each other off while going back into a heated kiss.

"Ah fuck darling im Cumming" this caused Seth to cum automatically in his jeans after hearing jasper's hot southern accent. Jasper came right after him they both smiled lovingly at each other. Jasper leaned back to place loving kisses on Seth's lips. As they separated they came back to reality and realized everyone was staring at them in shock. Like I said if vampires could blush jasper would be blushing as much as Seth is right now.

"Damn now I hope when I spin that bottle lands on Seth" Emmet yelled. Seth blushed even harder and hid his face in the crook of jasper's neck. Jasper chuckled at how cute he was being and placed a kiss on top of Seth's head.

**Oh hot damn it is getting steamy up in here **


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was still surprised about how intense jasper and Seth were. Next it was Emmett's turn since he practically begged to go next. Emmet pouted when the bottle landed on Paul. He raised his eyebrow at his wife when Rosalie was cheering with excitement next to Alice.

"Man I wanted Seth" Emmet said winking at the younger werewolf Seth blushed which made jasper growl at Emmet while putting an arm protectively around Seth. Everyone's mouths were open at the sudden gesture and jealousy that jasper was showing. Leah eyed the blonde curiously and was taken aback of how possessive jasper was being with Seth. She knew then that her brother was in good hands.

"Chill jas I was kidding now get over here Paul" everyone laughed when Paul looked at Emmet in terror. He walked over slowly to the other boy and sat down in the middle of the room.

"Oh come on Paul you'll love it trust me" Seth said resting his head on jasper's shoulder. Jasper smiled at this and lifted up Seth's chin to give him a peck on his lips slowly. But Seth pulled away from jasper once he saw Alice eyeing him. He blushed furiously and sat further away from jasper. But what Seth didn't know was the look of hurt jasper shot him.

"You ready" Emmet said as Paul who nodded his head Emmet leaned down and captured his lips. The kiss was soft yet sweet all the werewolves looked at the two kissing men with mouths open. Because they've never seen Paul like this before it was a sight to see. The kiss was getting pretty intense as tongues were added in even asses were grabbed. Emmet picked up Paul to where the other boy was straddling his lap. Both boys growled as there crotches were grinding against each other. Shirts were ripped Emmet began to suck on Paul's neck leaving a mark. Paul was licking up and down on Emmett's chest while Emmet did the same. But one things for sure Rosalie knew that emmet could not just let go of Paul's ass. He had a good firm grip on it as they both cummed both boys got up and went back to sit down like it was nothing.

But the one thing Emmet new was that he was determined to get Paul's number by the end of the night.

Next was Jacobs turn and when the bottle landed on someone he least expect. He knew there was no running from it now since tonight he had to kiss his imprint Edward Cullen.

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMM!**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward knows

Bella's pov.

He's actually going to kiss him are you fucking kidding me. I hated this I hate seeing how they look at each other. Not even a single piece of anger in Edwards's eyes. He should be upset about this am I right. Edwards not gay so why is he sitting here in the middle of his living room about to kiss that fucking mutt how could Jake. Do this to me he's knows what the hell I had to go through after giving birth to rennesme and yet he still chooses to kiss my fucking husband. I fucking hate the way Edward doesn't even hesitate to kiss him like he does with me. I swear it disgust me the way Jake is blushing over my husband the he's grinning as they're about to lean in. What's even worse Edward moans as their lips touch. He never did that with me not even when we fucked. He was as silent as a mouse that fucking bastard has he been a fag this whole damn time.

Jealousy has never been good with me and you want to know why. When im jealous I always get what I want even if I have to do it by force and it looks like Jacobs. About to feel what death looks like Jake is going to pay one way or another that stupid dog's goanna die.

Edwards pov.

I never thought it would be like this so different yet so right. The way his strong tan russet arms feel around my waist. So warm against my cold hard skin I feel safe in his like im at peace like im at home that's funny sense im a vampire. His lips god his lips I can't get enough I never considered him to be such an amazing kisser. It's not like I ever thought about it because I haven't until now. Their so soft and warm just like his arms his skin is so smooth. The way he's touching me I've never been touched like this before. He's touching me as if were lovers by the way his hands roam all over my body then down to my back to grab my ass. I knew I wanted more its strange because I've never had such thoughts with Bella this intense before. I knew he was as horny as I was could tell by the way his dick is moving against mine. Making me moan with so much pleasure if I were human I would be blushing so badly. As I brought my hand around his neck while the other one grabbing onto his hair gently. _` I can't believe it I never thought I would get to do this to him god I love him so much im so glad he's my imprint I just wish he could be my Edward ` _ I automatically pulled away from him and stared at him in shock.

Uh ohhhhh cats out of the bag Edward knows dum dummmm dummmmm


	10. Chapter 10 goodbye jacob

goodbye

Confused stares were going all around everyone wanted to know why Edward pulled away from Jake so fast. Jacob stared at Edward confused wondering what he did wrong to make the sudden vampire react like that. He looked at Edward with questioning eyes but frowned when Edward wouldn't looked at him. Instead Edward got up and ran out the house furiously.

"Jake maybe you should go talk to him" Alice suggested Bella glared at her. But the pixie ignored her and kept smiling at Jacob "but I really don't think he wants to speak to me right now Alice" Jacob sighed. Alice shook her head "Jacob go speak to him now" Jacob nodded and headed out the door to find his imprint.

Jacob pov.

God I hope he isn't to mad at me I don't know what I did wrong to set him like that. Was it because I kissed him maybe I really don't know urgh. As I shifted I followed his sent and I was led to a meadow that's where I saw him. God he looked so beautiful urgh Jake stop it it's not the time for that right now. I slowly made my way over to him he saw me and growled. I back a little so I wasn't too close to him.

I could tell he was very upset with me but I really don't know why _`Edward are you alright`_ I thought to him. He sat up from his laying down position and brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them and buried his head in his arms. I walked over to him and nudge my head against his head. I heard a sniffling sound wait is he crying; I lifted my right paw and pawed at his hair tying to sooth him. How is he crying vampires can't cry `_Edward im sorry could you please tell me what I did wrong`. _

He looked at me and I saw tears going down his face "why didn't you tell me" I looked at him very confused.

`_Tell you what Edward what are you talking about_` he just started crying harder. I didn't like hearing him cry even though I didn't know how he was crying I kept on nudging him softly. He was still upset so I licked his face trying to wipe away his tears. He looked up at me and told me to come closer he petted my fur. `Edward please tell me what's bugging you` he looked at me. With the saddest face I've ever seen "why didn't you tell me you imprinted on me Jake". I looked at him shocked and scared ` h-how did you find o-out` I was panicking I back more away from him. "I heard it in your thoughts Jake when we were kissing" he started coming closer but I ran away from. I could tell he was chasing after me cause he was screaming my name but I need to get away I have to.

"Jake no please doesn't leave" my heart broke at the sound of his voice.

I shook my head `_im sorry Edward I have to I love you to much to ruin the life that you have now you have Bella and Nessie they need you Edward`._

I stopped when I knew he was behind me I turned around to look at him. I wish I didn't because my baby's eyes were puff red with tears.

He looked at me and I knew I would hate myself for hurting him "but what about me Jake they would have me but I won't have you and I need you".

I went into a bush and transferred back human I put on my shorts and went over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back by my waist and buried his head in my shoulder "Jake please don't leave me please I need you here".

"Im sorry baby I am but I can't stay I have to go but just know that if I never come back I love you okay I won't ruin your life like this it's not fair "I told him hugging him tighter.

He grip tighten around my waist 'is hurting me fair Jake you're hurting me I don't want you to go".

"Edward im not trying to hurt you I love you I can't hurt someone I love" I could feel my own tears.

"Then why are you leaving if you love me and I love you then why can't we be together" god I hate the sound of his voice. It's making me feel very guilty "Edward we can't be together as much as I want to you don't really love me it's just the imprint that's forcing you to love me I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do" I kissed his forward gave him one last squeeze. Then disappeared I can hear him screaming my name again oh how I wish I can just go back and hold him. But this is for the best I know that he doesn't really love me that it's the force of the imprint talking. But a part of me thinks he actually does love me but the other part of me is not so sure.

.


	11. Chapter 11 kissing edward

Kissing Edward

EDWARDS POV.

He's gone he actually left I never wanted him to go why couldn't he believe me. I really do love him I actually want him to stay. Even though I never cared then I do now he's always been around weather we were arguing or working together he was always there. So why did he choose to leave now I don't care about Bella all I care about is my Jacob but he's gone. I tried tracing his scent but I lost it. I want him to come back it hurts being away from him. Like it physically hurts I can't go back home I can't let my family see me like this. I was about to run but stopped when I smelt Seth's cent I turned around and saw him standing behind a tree.

"Come out Seth I know you're there" he came out and slowly walked over to me. God this is so embarrassing when I meant that I didn't want anyone to see me like this I meant the wolf pack to.

"Im sorry for ease dropping I didn't mean to I was just hoping if you were okay" I sighed and nodded over to him.

"How much did you see and hear" I asked he looked at me and blushed.

"Everything are you okay" I shook my head no and I fell down to the floor and started crying again. I couldn't understand why I was crying I guess it's just another effect Jacob has on me. Seth came over to me and wrapped his arms around me I cuddle into to him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I miss him so much "I cried he held me tighter "Edward I know im not Jacob but can I help you because I don't want to see you hurt" I looked at him confused. As to what in the world he was talking about. But then he did something I didn't expect he kissed me.

**Uh ohhh Seth kissed Edward how will he react haha I love leaving cliffhangers**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone **

**but im not going to be continuing this story HEYYY! But if anybody wants to adopt this story they can because I have no more ideas for it. So thanks and enjoy and merry Christmas oh and I will be writing a new ejay story. It will be called beautiful soul lol based on the Jesse McCartney song.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know i said that i was gonna quit this story but after seeing breaking dawn. I had a change of heart and i know i haven't updated in forever. Its because someone broke my laptop :( and i just haven't been in the mood to right anything. Because that laptop was my life and i still hadn't found out who broke it .But i have a good feeling it was my older sister. Anywho im saving up for one and in the meantime i'm going to be using the computer downstairs. So i'll try to update every now and then and oh if you guys like one direction be prepared for slash stories :) **

edward's pov.

I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to hurt seth in anyway So i kissed him back, at first it was just a few small kisses then he kissed me more passionately. A small moan escaped my mouth as I felt his hand sneak its way under my shirt.I love the feel of his warm touch it's almost like jacob oh how I wish he was the one doing this to me caressing me. Touching me in places that he's only allowed to touch but here i am. Letting Seth feel me up what is wrong with me. I know I should be stopping seth but I can't he reminds me too much of my jacob. But I know I would rather much likely want the real thing. However I know that will never happen he left. He doesn't want me why doesn't he want me. Didn't he know that I can easily break things off with bella. I guess he didn't he also didn't know that i've been planning to break things off with her. Months ago because I realized she wasn't my true mate. But he didn't care about what I wanted he didn't care that we had options. But that's what he wanted and that's ok because he really didn't leave me he's right here in my arms. My jacob didn't leave he's kissing me he's holding me he's here and he's mine. I love the way his lips are on my neck marking me making me his. I also love the way his hands are on my cock wanking just giving me so much pleasure. I couldn't help but moan in pure bliss. This is how it should be how its suppose to be " I love you my jacob" I said and kissed his cheek.

**ohhh cliff hanger poor Edward what do ou guys think is going on with him why is he confusing. Poor little seth with jacob stay tuned to find out fang yah later :) **


End file.
